


if you weren't just an online love

by gillandgilbert (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humour, M/M, Miscommunication, Next Door Neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gillandgilbert
Summary: Sure, maybe stealing someones Wi-Fi was unethical or something, but so was coercing one hundred and thirty thousand dollars from an unsuspecting minor just trying to finish high school in peace. Needless to say, he didn't really feel bad about it. Not that his neighbor did anything to warrant the bandwidth theft, but Danny was a beggar, and you know what they say.
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden
Kudos: 48





	if you weren't just an online love

**Author's Note:**

> i used this prompt: person A trying to mooch off of person B's wifi and jokingly putting their own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and they're now connected to person B's wifi... from https://prompts.neocities.org/
> 
> obligatory disclaimer: no disrespect to drew, danny, amanda or laura. 
> 
> if ur any of the people depicted below: i can’t stop you from reading this fic, but i didn’t write it with the intention that you would. i used you as characters as i find your personalities mix well together, i do not presume to know you or your actual lives. this is purely fiction.
> 
> (suspend ur disbelief about the wifi, both payment and how it worked lmao)

It's not that Danny's broke, okay? He's just _thrifty_.

Okay, he's pretty broke too.

Sure, maybe stealing someones Wi-Fi was unethical or something, but so was coercing one hundred and thirty thousand dollars from an unsuspecting minor just trying to finish high school in peace. Needless to say, he didn't really feel bad about it. Not that his neighbor did anything to warrant the bandwidth theft, but Danny was a beggar, and you know what they say. His neighbor in the dorm room on the left was nice enough. Danny didn't really know him, they didn't have any classes together and they had only spoken once or twice. Danny distinctly remembers flirting with him. He was cute, easy to make blush, but he didn't seem too interested so Danny let it go. 

Let _him_ go. (If he was being dramatic about it. He was cute, sure, but not that cute Gonzalez, get a grip.)

All he had to do was crack the password. Then Danny could kiss goodbye to fifteen dollars a month spent on shitty campus Wi-Fi. Shitty Wi-Fi always seemed to go faster when it was someone else paying for it.

And, yeah, Danny could just go to the library instead of taking some poor guy for all he was worth, but Danny wasn't a saint and the library was so far away.

In a brief lapse of judgement Danny stood and walked to the door, barely sparing a glance for his roommate. They didn't really talk to one another, and Danny was perfectly happy keeping it that way. He paused, hand on the door knob, before deciding that he had nothing better to do. He took two steps to the left and knocked on his neighbor's door.

"Hello?" His neighbor said, opening the door with a confused look on his face.

"Hi, I'm Danny, your neighbor. I think we've met? I'm just here because I figured I should actually make friends and be sociable with the people I'm going to share a floor with for the next year," he paused, flicking his eyes up and down the length of his neighbors body, "the cute ones, at least."

His neighbor flushed a brilliant red. Danny took him in again. He was tall, with milky pale skin and straight, brown hair. His eyes were a slightly different shade of baby blue to Danny's own. Honestly, they looked kind of similar, but wasn't that a statistic about same-sex couples? A frightening amount of gay guys tended to date other guys that looked like themselves?

"Okay? I'm Drew, would you like to... come in?" He asked, still confused but this time _also_ bordering on awkward.

Danny smiled brightly and nodded. He felt kind of bad that he was only trying to get to know Drew to learn his Wi-Fi password, but he figured that free internet was worth it.

Drew stepped aside, gesturing for Danny to come in, "My- Amanda is over, she's on the bed. So. Just a forewarning?"

Oh. He had a girlfriend. Okay. Danny didn't care, of course. Why would he? Drew was nobody to him, just one of many cute guys on campus.

"Cool," he said, a tad too late to be nonchalant. 

Amanda was a sweet girl, Danny found out quickly. He could see why Drew liked her. She was easy to like. Danny couldn't hate her even if he tried.

Drew was also easy to like. Danny didn't intend to actually make a friend—or friends, he supposed—but Drew and Amanda were such kind people. Danny was _really_ starting to feel bad about his plot to steal Drew's internet now. Not enough to stop digging for information, though. His conscience told him to stop, but his empty wallet told him _keep_ _going_.

"So, how did you two meet?" Danny asked casually.

"Oh, we've known each other for years," Amanda said, "Drew lived next door."

"Yeah. Grew up together. I love her so much, it's crazy. I'm so glad we're still close together."

"You make a really cute couple," Danny replied, tamping down the jealousy that clawed at his stomach. He didn't deserve to feel jealousy. Drew wasn't his. 

He wasn't even here in an effort to get to know Drew. This was a _reconnaissance_ mission. He was a bad person, doing bad people things.

So why did he still want to know Drew? Why did he want to know his coffee order, his favorite color? Why did he want to know what Drew looked like first thing in the morning, or when he was tired after class? Why did Danny want to know _everything_ about him?

"Oh, we're not a couple," Drew said quickly. 

He had a light blush sitting high on his cheekbones again. Amanda looked at him, amusement clear in her eyes. He shot her a deadly glare.

"Oh! Sorry! I just assumed-"

"A lot of people do," Amanda interrupted, "people don't expect Drew to be gay, considering the—frankly—horrifying amount of cargo shorts he owns and wears. It's almost frightening how _straight_ he manages to look. We were the queerest kids back in our home town, and we only got away without succumbing to the rampant homophobia because everyone just assumed we were a couple.

"'Manda!"

"What? You know it's true."

"Well, yeah, but I was supposed to be able to disclose my sexual orientation on my _own terms._ "

"Look, I was doing you a favor, you know you want to bang him."

"Amanda!"

Danny laughed. He didn't really expect his visit to go this way.

Drew looked redder than he ever had before.

"If it makes you feel better, _babe_ , I'm down to bang you too," Danny winked.

Impossibly, Drew's face lit up even redder.

Danny glanced at his phone and saw how late it was getting, "shit, I gotta run. Call me later?"

"I don't have your phone number."

"That's where the fun comes in."

Danny winked at him again before smiling at Amanda and taking his leave. He slipped back into his dorm room. His roommate didn't seem to have moved from where he was staring at his laptop screen.

Danny flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. After a few long moments, he pulled his laptop toward himself and pushed in the slightly sticky power button until the machine whirred to life.

He clicked on the Wi-Fi button and found 'Drew's Wi-Fi' conveniently sitting right at the top of the list.

He started trying his list of password ideas.

_AmandaDrew123_   
_> Failed_

_DrewAmanda321_   
_> Failed_

He went through the rest of his list of ten ideas, each coming up negative before weighing up whether or not to throw in the metaphorical towel. On the one hand, fifteen dollars wasn't _that_ much, but on the other _now this was his_ pride _on the line._

Fuck it. As a last ditch effort he typed in his own name. They had met and flirted before today, maybe Danny had made a bigger impression than he had thought.

_DrewDanny_   
_> Success._

Holy shit. Danny hadn't actually expected that to work.

He threw his laptop to the side and pushed himself off of the bed, hurrying to the door. Fuck. Maybe he could be romantic and make Drew entirely gloss over the fact he was just trying to steal his internet.

He knocked rapidly on Drew's door, acutely aware that it had only been around ten minutes since he had left.

"Danny? Did you forget something?" Drew asked, confused once again.

"Yeah," Danny said breathlessly, surging forward to crash their lips together.

Drew made a noise of surprise before sinking into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, pulling their bodies flush together. Danny's own hands had found rest on Drew's cheeks. He felt Drew's mouth part, tongue sneaking out to lick at the seam of Danny's lips. He reciprocated easily, pressing their lips together firmly, and twining their tongues together. The wet slide of Drew's tongue was intoxicating. It made Danny forget that they were standing in the doorway of Drew's dorm room, with Amanda a few feet away, confused, and the rest of their dorm floor just behind them.

"Fuck, sorry," Danny said, pulling away for a breath, "I should have asked first."

"It's a yes. Wanna do that again?" Drew replied.

Danny grinned and pressed their lips together once, twice, three more times.

"This is going to sound bad, but I wanted to steal your Wi-Fi so I came over with the intent of finding out what you would potentially use as a password and finding out it was my name? I had to kiss you so bad."

"Okay, I'm kind of pissed but you're hot so I'll let it slide."

Drew grinned at him, pulling him back into a kiss. Danny kicked the door closed behind him. 

Amanda groaned and slipped out of Drew's dorm. They barely noticed from where Drew had Danny pressed against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> comment / kudos?


End file.
